Chronomon
|-|Chronomon Destroy Mode= |-|Chronomon Holy Mode= Character Synopsis Chronomon is an Ultra-level Digimon and the final boss of Digimon World: DS. Despite being one of the strongest Digimon in the series, and being one of the very few Ultra level Digimon, very little is known on it. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Chronomon Destroy Mode/Holy Mode Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Ultra-level Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Can call upon Meteors to fall on the enemy, Healing, Explosion Manipulation (Can also generate bombs), Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Life Force Absorption, Sword Mastery, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation via Raihimon's Schwarz Lehrsatz, Death Manipulation via AncientSphinxmon's Necro Eclipse, Absolute Zero, Morality Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Sealing (He can also imprison foes in the space-time stones and/or seal his opponent's abilities with just a howl), Mind Manipulation (Control and Destruction), Dimensional BFR (Can banish foes to the Dark Area where they are erased into nothingness or sends them to another universe), Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Power Nullification and Transmutation via Texture Blow, Time Travel, Teleportation, Summoning, Power Mimicry, Precognition, Attack Reflection, Illusion Creation, Existence Erasure, Durability Negation, Acid Manipulation, Power Nullification, Hellfire Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Dark Flames are demonic flames that burn those to a degree where they are erased. Even the Seven Great Demon Lords aren't able to resist this, as it's able to reduce them beyond nothingness and in essence, remove their influence over the multiverse), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Sound Manipulation, Healing, Attack Nullification via Valdurmon's Purge Shine and Aurora Undulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Existence Erasure, Time Paradox Immunity (Was going to destroy everything in the Digital World including the Stella Memorials in which hold all the history of the Digital World, and yet was sure that he'd survive), Can lower the foes's intelligence, Time Manipulation (Stop and Destruction. Time Stop can work on Immeasurable beings), Spatial manipulation and Destruction, Matter Destruction, Soul Destruction, Can kill Abstracts and beings with Mid-Godly Regeneration. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Far more powerful than The Royal Knights and The Digimon Sovereigns, It was created to take down Yggdrasil and completely rewrite the Digital World. Was going to destroy everything in the Digital World, except itself. Superior to The Chaos Brain, who twisted the entire multiverse) Speed: Immeasurable '(Superior to The Royal Knights in movement, whom of which travel through time and space with sheer speed alone. Should scale to Yggdrasil and their avatars) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Should be at least as strong as BanchoLeomon) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+' '(Should be stronger than the total sum of Susanoomon and Valdurmon) Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Can tank hits from enemies on his level, such as the ''Digimon World: DS Protagonist) '''Stamina: 'Extremely High '(Battled against three Digimon in single combat without skipping a beat) Range: Multiversal+ with most of his attacks. Intelligence: Unknown, but being created to ovethrow Yggdrasil would likely mean he's a very capable fighter Weaknesses: '''None notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: The YMIR project Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Destroy Mode' * Dreadful Night (Dread Night): Unleashes nightmares, draining the enemies life. * Holy Flare: Annihilates an area with a pillar of light. * Vanishing Touch (Dark Vanish): Devastates an AoE with dark energy. * Avenger (Cool Avenger): Increases own speed. * Sacred Game (Pray of God): Prays to heal itself with sacred light. * Power Sucker (Power Sink): Uses dark power to decrease the attack of an enemy. * Gusty Blade (Wind Blade): Slices an enemy with a wind blade. * Ghoulish Bind (Ghoul Bind): Binds one zone with dark power, inflicting Paralyze. * Corona: Immolates an AoE in fire. * Finger Bomb: Launches a bomb at an enemy. * Venom Ball (Poison Hole): Sends poison into one zone, inflicting Poison. * Holy Mode 'Holy Mode' *'Texture Blow:' Chronomon strikes an opponent, reducing them to an 8-Bit sprite, drastically reducing their physical strength and durability while sealing all of their powers. *'Hellfire:' Launches the scorching hot flames of the Dark Area at the opponent. *'Chrono Breaker:': Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. *'Starlight Velocity:' One of MagnaGarurumon's signature attacks, Chronomon charges at his opponent at faster-than-light speeds, instantly erasing anything that comes in contact with the bands of light that form around him in the process. *'Schwarz Strahl:' An attack used by Dobermon, one of AncientSphinxmon's previous forms, it fires a black beam that instantly penetrates an opponent's body and destroys their soul in the process. *'Seismic Sledge:' Grumblemon's signature attack, Chronomon smashes his target, turning them to stone and shattering them in one attack. *'Rumble Blend:' Sakkakumon's signature attack, it allows Chronomon to absorb a single element of its choosing, absorbing an oncoming attack of a corresponding element to make Chronomon's own. However, this move can only absorb a single element at once, and can thus be bypassed if its opponent were to use multiple elemental attacks at once or if they use an attack of a different element than Chronomon anticipates. *'Pandora Dialogue:' An attack used by AncientWisemon's previous form, Wisemon, it preserves the target's attacks within space and time itself before replaying them back at Chronomon's foes at high speed. *'Necro Eclipse:' AncientSphinxmon's ultimate attack, it envelops the target in darkness to kill them instantly. *'Supernova:' AncientVolcamon's signature attack, it generates antimatter to plunge into the target, causing them to explode with the force of a miniature big bang. *'Laplace's Demon:' AncientWisemon's signature attack, it imprisons the target in the spirit world for eternity. *'Grau Lärm:' An attack used by Dobermon, one of AncientSphinxmon's previous forms, it is a powerful roar that seals the powers of all foes in range. *'Generous Mirror:' One of Mercurymon's signature attacks, it reflects the target's attack back at them. An alternate version, called Offset Reflector, allows Chronomon to absorb the attack and use it as its own with its characteristics reversed (i.e. a light-elemental attack would become a darkness-elemental attack). *'Freezing Blizzard:' AncientMegaTheriummon's signature attack, it creates a massive blizzard that reduces the temperature of everything caught within to absolute zero, stopping all atomic movement. *'Eternal Nirvana::' An attack used by AncientWisemon's previous form, Wisemon, it imprisons the target within Wisemon's space-time stones for eternity. *'Electron Cannon:' One of MetalKabuterimon's signature attacks, it fires a high-speed positron laser that obliterates any sort of matter struck. *'Rain Stream:' One of Ranamon's signature attacks, it generates a rainstorm that drains the stamina and physical strength of those within it. *'Master of Darkness:' Velgemon's other special attack, it allows the converts the target's nature to that of darkness and allowing Chronomon to manipulate them at will. *'Zone Deleter:' One of Velgemon's special attacks, it generates a powerful gust of wind that blows the target along with the space around them into a pocket dimension. *'Schwarz Lehrsatz:' Raihimon's signature attack, it disables all of the laws of physics and bends them to Chronomon's will in order to annihilate the target. *'Absolute Zero:' One of AncientGarurumon's signature attacks, it reduces the surroundings to absolute zero with a powerful laser, halting everything down to the movement of electrons in an instant. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Digimon Category:Namco Bandai Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Anti-Villian Category:Anti-Heros Category:Hackers Category:Antagonists Category:Time Traveler Category:Birds Category:Reformed Characters Category:Holy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Metal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Death Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Reality Warpers Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Meteor Summoners Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Ice Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Morality Users Category:Mind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Information Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Acid Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Precognition Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Hellfire Users Category:Regenerators Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Illusionist Category:History Benders Category:Tier 2